


If I can't love him...

by Damaged_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Castiel as beauty, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Cursed Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean as Beast, Fluff, Ghost Bobby Singer, Ghost Charlie Bradbury, Ghost Claire Novak, Ghost Kevin Tran, Happy Ending, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, ghost Jody Mills
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaged_Angel/pseuds/Damaged_Angel
Summary: Castiel emprende un viaje junto a Rafael para conocer a su prometido Michael, pero al cruzar por el castillo oculto en el bosque de camino, se pierden en la oscuridad y son atacados por los animales que ahí habitan.Desesperados por refugio, su única salida era escabullirse hacia la sombría  fortaleza, dónde no encontrarán un príncipe, si no un aterrador y muy peculiar alfa con sus extraños acompañantes."¿Acaso piensas que el destino juega con nosotros, ángel?"





	1. Chapter 1

Tras fallecer Mary Winchester, su padre formó un nuevo lazo con una omega, del cual resultaría su segundo hermano menor Adam, con quien a diferencia de Sam, mantuvo una relación estrictamente formal hasta el día en el que John Winchester se separó de la mujer dejándola prácticamente en la calle.

Adam no soportaba quedarse a vivir con el hombre al cual no reconocía como su padre, mucho menos con sus hermanos que parecían considerarlo inferior por su condición beta, así que se retiró del castillo junto a su madre, borrando cualquier rastro de que siquiera hubiesen vivido allí. 

El día del fallecimiento del rey no se presentaron a reclamar herencia alguna, por lo que la mayor parte de bienes pasaron a posesión del siguiente heredero, el hermano mayor Dean Winchester, un joven y fuerte alfa que no presentaba ningún inconveniente para hacerse cargo de todo.

Por otro lado, Sam sentía que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, quería vivir en un ambiente distinto junto a su omega Jess.

Dean no presentó objeción alguna, teniendo que hacer frente a la gran soledad que lo atormentaría en el gigantesco castillo de ahora en adelante.

Desconsolado por el abrumador sentimiento de vacío, organizaba fiestas cada semana invitando las más hermosas doncellas, betas u omegas, no le importaba mientras consiguiera una compañera ocasional para pasar la noche.

Cierto día sin embargo se presentó en su castillo una misteriosa mujer de simples vestidos y una figura poco agraciada, además de una increíble falta de esencia, beta seguramente, Dean confundido pero intrigado decidió elegirla como su compañera para esa noche. 

Durmieron juntos y a la mañana siguiente la mujer lo despertó con caricias llenas de afecto, que el príncipe no correspondió, sino al contrario, expulsó a la mujer de su propiedad con disgusto y explicó que lo suyo no fue más que un encuentro de una noche, pues alguien como ella no era digna de un príncipe como él.

La joven se alejó con una mirada de total odio y desprecio, advirtió al príncipe de su repulsivo comportamiento, y en un instante se encontraba recitando palabras intangibles en dirección al castillo.

Dean observaba aterrorizado lo que sucedía a su hogar, los gritos de los sirvientes retumbando desde dentro, las hermosas figuras de mármol que lo decoraban volviéndose sombrías, incluso el clima que parecía variar en el terreno, y finalmente los cambios que su cuerpo presentaba, su aumento de tamaño, hombros anchos, garras y colmillos apareciendo, el cabello creció sin control por varias partes de su cuerpo, presentó su agonía con un estruendoso rugido salvaje al sentir una quemadura en su brazo derecho, donde una horrible marca se formaba.

Aterrorizado por su aspecto, Dean corría hacia el interior, directo a su habitación en el ala oeste; el gigantesco espejo de su madre mostraba su reflejo con un distintivo brillo verde mientras la voz de la bruja resonaba en su cabeza.

“Su olor resultará repulsivo para cualquiera que se atreva acercarse a usted, la maldición se levantará solamente al encontrar quien pueda amarlo en ese estado hasta dentro de diez años, sino todo será permanente.  
Nadie, ni siquiera su familia recordará la existencia de este lugar o sus habitantes, y deberás vivir así por siempre.”

“Diez años..."

Dean perdió cualquier rastro de esperanza. Después de todo, ¿Quién podría amar un monstruo como él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo una pequeña aclaración, Dean tiene alrededor de 20 años cuando es hechizado, . ^^  
> Y bueno, esto es solo como un prólogo, no todos los capítulos tienen 500 palabras u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel caminaba hacia la fuente del pueblo para cumplir los mandados que su hermano Rafael le había encargado, debía lavar algunas prendas y comprar los víveres para el día. 

Desde siempre la función del omega habían sido las tareas domésticas, mientras Rafael como único alfa de la familia se encargaba de traer el dinero a su hogar. Y Gabriel, bueno, al ser un beta tenía un papel neutro, no realizaba grandes aportes, pero ayudaba en lo que podía. 

Como todos los días, Castiel atraía miradas con interés de la mayoría de alfas y varios murmullos de sus cotillas parejas. El pelinegro correspondía con miradas de disgusto a todas las acciones que se repetían a diario, ya que al ser el único omega masculino del pueblo era común que varios alfas coquetos lo quisieran como una especie de trofeo.

Rafael sabía esto a la perfección, y tenía el plan perfecto para utilizarlo en su beneficio.

"Michael es un buen alfa."

"Un joven agradable y de buena posición económica, no podrías encontrar alguien mejor"

"Debes aceptar ser su omega, por tu familia, por nosotros."

"Solo así conseguiremos una mejor vida"

Castiel terminó aceptando la propuesta de Rafael a pesar de no estar interesado en lo más mínimo, pues lo veía como una buena opción para salir de ese lugar junto a sus hermanos y vivir la vida que había soñado. Además había intercambiado algunas cartas con Michael y parecía una persona respetable.

Desde niño se había sentido como una carga para Rafael, quien al ser el único alfa y hermano mayor tuvo que hacerse cargo de ambos cuando sus padres los abandonaron. Con Gabriel era más simple, ya que era bastante independiente y no exigía mucha atención siendo un simple beta. Castiel por otro lado era omega y debía ser constantemente vigilado, por no mencionar sus calores.

Intentaba compensar todo esto encargándose de los quehaceres del hogar y ofreciendo su ayuda para cualquier tarea, aunque no parecía ser suficiente para su hermano mayor que solía protestar cada vez que Castiel rechazaba a un hombre de buena posición económica pidiendo su mano.

Él no quería pasar su vida sirviendo a un alfa en una hermosa mansión, quería encontrar alguien que pudiese amar sinceramente y un hogar en el que sea feliz, también tener libertad para dedicarse a sus pasatiempos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luego de dejar todo preparado en casa, los tres hermanos comieron juntos y comenzaron a organizar todo para el viaje de Castiel y Rafael hacia el lugar de encuentro con Michael donde alfa y omega se verían por primera vez en persona, el nudo en el estómago del más pequeño comenzaba a formarse de solo pensar que iba a conocer al hombre con quien compartiría el resto de su vida.

"Castiel, recuerda que no debes hacer esto si no es lo que quieres". 

"Ya tomé mi decisión Gabe, es lo mejor para nosotros". Quería decir que en parte era por la presión de su hermano, pero prefirió guardar eso para sí mismo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llevaban alrededor de dos horas de viaje, el sol se estaba ocultando y la temperatura advertía una fuerte tormenta, Castiel intentaba encontrar el camino correcto por medio del mapa, Rafael en cambio parecía concentrado en hacer que el caballo siga la dirección que indicaba.

"¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino?". El omega no podía identificar su entorno en el mapa que sostenía por más que intentaba. 

"¡Ya te dije que es un atajo!, observa con atención"

La voz de su hermano lo sobresaltó, pero decidió no protestar y solo centró de nuevo su atención en el mapa que tenía en su regazo.  
Siguieron hacia lo más profundo del bosque al mismo tiempo que las primeras gotas de lluvia caían y el viento soplaba más fuerte; su simple carruaje no los protegía de las ráfagas y de un momento a otro el mapa había salido disparado de sus manos.

"¡Rafael, el mapa!"

"¡Mierda Castiel, lo que faltaba!"

Ahora el alfa estaba verdaderamente enojado, no sabían por dónde ir y la lluvia complicaba las cosas aún más, debía encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche y contactar a Michael pidiendo disculpas por el retraso.

Estando tan inmerso en sus pensamientos no había notado que el caballo se dirigía por un camino más estrecho y sombrío, las ramas de los árboles parecían abrirse a su paso y cerrarse tras ellos, una especie de castillo se alzaba a pocos metros.

"¿Vamos a entrar allí?"

"No tenemos opción."

Entraron lentamente a la propiedad, cruzaron el inmenso jardín delantero y tocaron la puerta, no hubo respuesta. 

"¿¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!?"

"Hermano, baja la voz por favor"

Rafael no esperó más y entró empujando la puerta, Castiel solo rodó los ojos y lo siguió.  
El interior se encontraba en total oscuridad a excepción de unas pocas velas encendidas, el alfa parecía nervioso e incómodo, mientras Castiel solo observaba cada rincón del castillo fascinado. 

"¡HEY, NECESITAMOS AYUDA!" Al no recibir respuesta alguna el alfa soltó un gruñido de ira y lanzó una patada al pilar más cercano.

"¡Silencio! ¿Pero quién se cree que es? No puede entrar gritando así a una casa ajena, debería estar avergonzado"

La voz de un joven resonó por todo el lugar alterando a ambos visitantes, no había nadie más en la habitación.

"¿Quién está ahí? Preséntate ahora mismo"

"Vaya, pero que hombre más grosero, ¿Deberíamos llevarlo con el amo?"

Ahora una mujer, Castiel que se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo comenzaba a asustarse, así que decidió tomar la palabra. 

"Perdón, pero la tormenta nos ha despistado y necesitamos refugio solo por esta noche, así que... ummm ¿Pueden ayudarnos?"

Silencio...

"¡¡ES UN OMEGA!!"

"¡¿UN OMEGA?!"

"SI IDIOTA, VAMOS"

Al instante dos sombras translúcidas se alzaban frente a ellos, una mujer y un muchacho de apariencia muy joven. 

"¡¿Qué demonios...?!" Rafael adoptó una pose defensiva y retrocedió hasta tropezar con un pequeño mueble y caer hacia atrás con un estruendo.

"¿Son... fantasmas?" El menor por otra parte estaba más tranquilo, en realidad parecía curioso, observando atentamente con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza inclinada.

"Bueno, podría decirse que sí, pero por favor no se sientan intimidados, mi nombre es Charlie y él es mi amigo Kevin". Señaló a la figura a su lado, que sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y continuó. "Por favor síganme, les daré una habitación para que descansen y unas toallas para secarse".

"Gracias" Castiel se giró para ver a su hermano incorporándose y recuperando la compostura. 

"No, Castiel vámonos de aquí"

"¿Por qué? Ellos quieren ayudarnos"

"¡Este lugar está maldito, vámonos ahora!"

"¡NO, NO SE VAYAN POR FAVOR!" Ambos fantasmas gritaron a unísono. "Vamos a darles refugio, no tienen de que preocuparse, no les haremos daño."

"Rafael, no creo que sean agresivos, deberíamos quedarnos por esta noche."

"No lo creo."

"¿Acaso quieres que Michael se moleste por dejarlo esperando? No llegaremos nunca si nos perdemos en el bosque"

El más alto lo consideró por unos segundos, y luego se volvió dirigiéndose a los espectros.

"¿Al menos puedo hablar con el amo de la casa?"

"No creo que eso sea necesario señor, a él no le gusta ser visto"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Basta de charla!, por favor síganme"

Sin más que decir, ambos hermanos se resignaron a seguir a la mujer hacia las habitaciones del castillo, parecía que bajo todo ese polvo, era un lugar hermoso.

"Bueno, en esta habitación puede quedarse el omega, si no le molesta usted dormirá al final del pasillo"

Para ambos quedó claro que Charlie tenía cierta preferencia por la comodidad de Castiel, pues su dormitorio era de los más lujosos dentro del castillo, Rafael en cambio pasó la noche en una simple habitación de huésped.

Así los dos hermanos durmieron plácidamente sin imaginar que pasaría al día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, planeaba hacer el capitulo muuucho mas largo, pero me quedé sin teléfono y no pude escribir mucho :( lo siento  
> Aún así esperó que les guste este pequeño capítulo de introducción ;)  
> Ya saben para donde va, verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel despertó de muy buen humor la mañana siguiente, tan bien dormido que parecía haber descansado varios días. Inmediatamente estiró su cuerpo y salió de la cama en busca de su hermano.

El castillo se encontraba en total silencio, pero la habitación donde Rafael había dormido la noche anterior estaba vacía y con las sábanas alborotadas, Castiel las había doblado antes de salir, pero Rafael no tenía tan buenos modales, así que decidió hacerlo por él, como siempre.

Después de unos minutos se encaminó al salón principal con la esperanza de encontrar a los fantasmas, pues ya había comenzado a tener hambre y esperaba que ellos pudieran ofrecerle algo de comer, además seguía sin encontrar a su hermano.

"¿Hola? ¿Charlie? ¿Kevin?". Ellos tampoco se encontraban, ¿Acaso los fantasmas debían dormir también?

Finalmente pareció escuchar sonidos provenientes del exterior, se dirigió al jardín y encontró a Rafael admirando unas hermosas rosas azules. 

"Hermano, ¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí desde tan temprano?"

"Observa Castiel, estas rosas no son comunes"

"¿Las rosas? ¿Qué pasa con ellas?" Según el punto de vista del omega, las rosas no tenían nada fuera de lo normal, además de su abrumadora belleza.

"Las rosas azules no existen."

"Oh, pero entonces... ¿Cómo es que estas se encuentran aquí?"

"Podría ser una nueva especie, y en caso de ser así, nos haremos ricos si llevamos al menos una."

"Podemos pedírsela al dueño, tal vez quiera darnos una."

"No creo que lo haga, por cómo están cuidadas parecen muy valiosas." El alfa se quedó pensativo por un momento, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el establo donde su caballo descansaba y la comprensión iluminó su rostro.

"Sacamos toda la planta desde la raíz y nos largamos de aquí ahora mismo."

"Rafael no. Nos ofrecieron hospitalidad, no vamos a robar algo valioso de su propiedad a cambio."

"Al demonio, Castiel nos llevaremos las rosas, ¿O prefieres que te obligue a acompañarme?"

Dejó escapar una pequeña parte de su voz alfa intencionalmente, así que el omega no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su hermano.

Ambos sostuvieron el rosal y tiraron de él para desenterrar la raíz sin éxito alguno, lo iban a intentar de nuevo, pero una potente voz alfa gritó a sus espaldas.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ?"

Castiel cayó al suelo por la sorpresa y bajó su mirada en señal de sumisión, Rafael por otro lado adoptó una pose defensiva, mostrando sus dientes y puños listos para una pelea.  
Frente a ellos, de pie junto al umbral de la puerta se encontraba una figura...¿Humana? No podían asegurarlo, parecía un hombre robusto, con exceso de cabello que sobresalía de su ropa, en sus labios predominaban unos afilados caninos y un par de orejas animales decoraban su cabeza. Era extremadamente...Alfa. 

"¿Tu quién te crees para dirigirte a mí de esa manera?" El alfa de Rafael no tardó en tomar el control para responder con la misma agresividad decorando su voz.

"¡Soy amo de este castillo! Y quiero que se vayan de aquí inmediatamente"

¿El amo? Castiel comenzaba a entender por qué Charlie no había querido presentarlo cuando se lo solicitaron, además de su físico aterrador, el propietario del castillo parecía odiar las visitas, a Castiel no le agradaba hacía donde iba la situación, pero se encontraba en tal estado que ahora no podría intervenir.

En un instante Rafael se había lanzado sobre el otro alfa, pero con la misma rapidez terminó inmovilizado en el suelo con el cuerpo del más alto sobre él. 

Hasta el momento la bestia no había dirigido siquiera una mirada hacia Castiel, pero ahora cegado por la ira levantó a Rafael y tomó a Castiel por el brazo para arrastrarlos a ambos hacia el interior del castillo, bajaron una infinidad de escaleras que se dirigían hacia una especie de mazmorra, ya allí encerró a Rafael en una celda para concentrarse en el omega. 

Su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo de Castiel, el cabello increíblemente negro, los hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban la poca luz que entraba al lugar, pero nada llamó su atención tanto como el increíble olor que desprendía, un olor dulce como miel pero suave como rosas o vainilla que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, Dean quería mantenerlo siempre consigo, pero no lo retendría. 

"Vete" Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar hacia el omega aún conmocionado. 

"¿Disculpa?" 

"Vete" Repitió una vez más. 

"Así que, ¿solo nos dejarás libres?"

"Tú serás libre, este hombre ahora es mi prisionero, así que vete"

"No, no voy a irme sin mi hermano, no puedo llegar solo con Michael, y no se hacia dónde ir, además Rafael debe cuidar de Gabriel, por favor déjalo ir"

"¡Él es mi prisionero! No irá a ninguna parte"

Castiel debía pensar bien, Rafael era la cabeza de la familia, sin él ambos morirían de hambre; Gabriel nunca había sido muy trabajador, algunas veces conseguía dinero apostando o haciendo favores a la gente del pueblo, aunque no eran más que algunas monedas. Castiel por otro lado no había realizado ninguna especie de trabajo en su vida, la única forma en la que podría ayudar sería casándose con Michael, pero sin Rafael era imposible que accediera a mantener a su hermano, e incluso era poco probable que aún quisiera mantener su compromiso.

Dean solo observaba al omega que se encontraba nervioso y pensando a toda velocidad, de pronto una idea pareció cruzar su mente, pues ya más decidido se dirigió al alfa.

"Yo seré tu prisionero, por favor deja ir a mi hermano."

Dean se quedó en silencio, intentando comprender lo que Castiel había dicho.

"!¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?! DEBES LLEGAR CON MICHAEL YO BUSCARÉ LA FORMA DE LIBRARME DE ESTE MONSTRUO"

Rafael se había mantenido tan callado que ambos casi habían olvidado que se encontraba allí.

"No llegaré nunca si voy solo, además tú debes cuidar de Gabriel, me quedaré aquí hermano, al menos así podré hacer algo por ustedes."

"¡Lárgate!" Una vez más Rafael usaba su voz alfa en Castiel, que retrocedió como respuesta; a Dean por otra parte no le hizo gracia alguna este gesto.

"Tenemos un trato." Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Dean abrió la celda y sacó a Rafael del interior a tirones.  
Al quedar libre, el mayor de los hermanos se encaminó directamente hacia el omega tras ellos con ira reflejada en todas las facciones de su rostro, Dean interrumpió su paso y volvió a cargarlo para llevarlo fuera.

Ya en el jardín, en medio de gritos lo lanzó sobre un caballo que no habían visto antes, sacándolo para siempre de sus dominios y cerrando el paso tras él.

Castiel solo observó en silencio desde el interior, hubiese querido despedirse de Rafael, pero bueno, tenía más problemas de los que preocuparse. 

Como...

¿Qué debe esperar de su nueva vida como prisionero en el castillo ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel el sacrificado por su familia u.u  
> Espero que no esté muy OOC, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo al poner a los personajes en este entorno. :c


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel observaba a través de una ventana las puertas del castillo se cerrarse como por arte de magia tras despedir a Rafael. Tenía miedo de voltear y enfrentar la bestia a sus espaldas, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y mientras más rápido mejor. 

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó el alfa antes de que Castiel siquiera lo mirase a los ojos.

"¿Tomar su lugar? Él es mi hermano." Respondió con pesar en su voz.

"Era un idiota, no lo vale."

"¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

El alfa levantó sus hombros con indiferencia para luego tomar un candelabro con unas pequeñas velas encendidas y voltear hacia los escalones por las que tiempo atrás habían descendido.

"¿A dónde vas?

"A tu habitación por supuesto, ¿O acaso prefieres quedarte aquí?"

El orgullo de Castiel le pedía quedarse ahí e ignorar al hombre, pero el lugar era aterrador, así que prefirió acompañarlo.  
Con la adrenalina del momento había ignorado la longitud de las escaleras, parecieron caminar por varios minutos hasta finalmente llegar a la planta baja. 

"Tu habitación será la misma que has ocupado la noche anterior. Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista."

"Gracias..."

Lo había dejado quedarse en la grandiosa habitación que había ocupado antes a pesar de ser su prisionero, e incluso iba a ofrecerle comida, Castiel creyó que al menos debía ser cortés.

"¿Gracias? Usualmente no agradeces a quien te mantiene cautivo."

"Lo sé, pero está habitación es hermosa, e incluso me has invitado a cenar."

"Si bueno, no puedo dejar que mueras de hambre. Comienza a prepararte."

"¿Prepararme?¿Para qué voy a..."

Para cuando Castiel terminó la frase, el alfa ya se había ido, así que supuso que debía prepararse para ir a cenar, ¿Cómo lo haría si no tenía una sola posesión en el castillo? Ni siquiera una muda de ropa.

Entonces volteó a ver el enorme armario a sus espaldas, tal vez encuentre algo de ropa de su talla ahí. 

"¡Ah! Finalmente las puertas se han abierto, tanto tiempo esperando dentro de este sucio armario, si tan solo me hubiese anclado a otro objeto podría ir y venir por el castillo cuantas veces quisiera."

Al abrir las puertas otra figura salió de el hablando con gran emoción, parecía una mujer mayor muy elegante.

"¿Pero quién eres tu muchacho? No hemos recibido visitas en casi diez años."

Castiel tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se dirigía a él, todo lo que había visto ese día lo tenía aturdido.

"¿Yo? Soy el prisionero de...umm."

"¿Dean?"

"¿Dean?¿Quién es Dean?"

"Dean, el dueño del castillo, ¿quién más?"

"¿Ese monstruo tiene nombre?"

"Vaya, que jovencito tan cruel, claro que tiene nombre, todos lo tenemos. El mío es Rowena, ¿y el tuyo?"

"Castiel."

Pasaron un tiempo hablando, al omega no le inspiraba demasiada confianza, pero contaba relatos muy interesantes acerca del castillo, y ahora que sería su hogar creyó que necesitaba saber más acerca de él. 

Después de un rato se dio cuenta que si se le hacía tarde para cenar, Dean se enojaría y probablemente lo devolvería al calabozo.

"Por cierto, Dean me pidió cambiarme para cenar, pero aquí parece haber solamente vestidos."

"Oh querido, no te preocupes, te haré un bonito traje ahora mismo."

Instantáneamente del armario salieron varios materiales, una cinta tomó las medidas de Castiel y todo volvió a entrar junto a Rowena.

Después de un momento un traje verde esmeralda salió del interior, bastante simple pero muy hermoso, perfecto para la ocasión.

"Wow, muchas gracias."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tras cambiarse rápidamente y bajar al comedor, encontró una enorme y elegante mesa servida, el cuarto se iluminaba solo por la luz del candelabro en el centro y una música suave le daba un ambiente de misterio.

"¿Hola?"

No había rastro de Dean, pero Charlie apareció instantáneamente.

"¡Castiel! Llegas temprano, en un momento empezará la función."

"¿Qué función? Espera, ¿Y qué hay de Dean?"

"Veo que ya conoces su nombre, el amo no se siente bien, así que por hoy vas a cenar solo."

"Bueno, en ese caso no me hubiese pedido cambiar mi ropa."

"Lo siento, pero no te arrepentirás de estar aquí, ¡Lo prometo!"

En ese instante las luces se apagaron y la música aumentó su volumen, volviéndose más alegre. Un estruendo sacudió la cocina y de pronto varios platos salieron volando hacia la mesa y aterrizaron suavemente frente a Castiel, luego la figura de un hombre que parecía de avanzada edad salió con varios recipientes de comida tras él y de un solo movimiento sirvió varios platos, el omega creyó que era demasiada comida para él solo. 

"Bueno, ¿Dónde está ese idiota?"

¿Se refería a Dean? Castiel no podía creer la familiaridad con la que el hombre hablaba de él, todos parecían respetarlo tanto... 

"Bobby por favor, hay visitas, Dean no vendrá a cenar hoy."

"Ese tonto, jamás había preparado algo con tanta dedicación y resulta que no vendrá."

"No te preocupes por él, Castiel es nuestro invitado hoy."

"Muy bien muchacho, más vale que te guste lo que preparé, si no..."

La mirada amenazadora de Bobby volvió a concentrarlo en la mesa, la música había vuelto a su gloria original y ahora los cubiertos bailaban alegremente junto a otros artículos, todo era tan fascinante que le costó concentrarse en la comida, cuando todo terminó por fin pudo tomar un bocado, y vaya que era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, comió ávidamente y aun así quedaban varios platillos completamente enteros. 

"Lo siento, agradezco la comida, pero ya no puedo más."

"Oh, es una pena, pero no te preocupes, puedes ir a dormir si lo deseas."

"Muy bien, gracias de nuevo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación pudo notar un leve olor, proveniente de la parte superior de las escaleras, que daba una vista perfecta hacia el comedor. Rápidamente lo reconoció y se dio cuenta, Dean lo había observado durante toda le cena. 

Vivir en ese lugar no le resultaba desagradable, extrañaba a Gabriel sí, pero las personas, o más bien "espíritus" eran agradables con él, y creyó que podría acostumbrarse a eso, pero no sabía si podría acostumbrarse a Dean. 

Aunque tal vez si lo conociera mejor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,tenia escritorio esto desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo, pero había Estado en conflicto con mi "fanatismo" por supernatural, y no sabía si abandonar el fandom junto con esta historia. Pero debo admitir que el final de la temporada 14 despertó de nuevo mi interés por la serie y al demonio, voy a terminar esta historia aunque sea lo último que haga. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Si leen esto, los amo ❤


End file.
